The Hero of Grozania
by MortalInstruments
Summary: My big bro wrote this not i.  This is his first he made for fun.    Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_Wrote by Ibrahim_ _On 12-11-2010_

**The Hero of Grozania**

_**Chapter 1:**_

Grozania. A town filled up with love and friendship.  
It was about an unknown elf. They used to call him "Ibriha Salidaru". He was unknown outside the village of Grozania, but inside Grozania he was a local hero.  
Ibriha was an elf of justice and he was respected.

"Ibriha, let's go to eat something!" Aragorn said.  
"Sure, let's go" Ibriha replied.

They went inside a tent. A lot of food was ready to be eaten. It was not a problem since Ibriha and Aragorn were very hungry after a lot of work.

"I'll try to find Legolas, Gimli, Gandalf and the other friends" Aragorn said.  
"Don't be too late".

Just after a few minutes Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Gandalf, Faramir, Elrond, Eomer, Frodo, Sam, Pippin, and Merry arrived. Aragorn walked over to Ibriha.

"Move your stinking hands from here" Aragorn said to Ibriha.

Everybody laughed.

"And you're almost filling up the whole tent with your fat stomach" Frodo said to Aragorn.  
"Hey, don't talk you little ant. We almost can't see you" Aragorn said back to Frodo.  
"Hey, Gimli. Why do you fart that much?" Legolas said.  
"What! Don't say I'm farting you smelly elf ranger boy!" Gimli replied.  
"Faramir. Eomer. Think fast!" Sam said to the two.

Sam jumped on Faramir's back and attacked him for fun. Pippin and Merry jumped on Eomer's back while holding his hair.  
Everybody was laughing and having fun, but Elrond wanted to eat.

"STOP! Everybody, are u here to play games or to eat?" Elrond asked.  
"You old straight head" Ibriha replied.

Everybody laughed. Elrond also laughed. They all sat down to eat.  
They had finished eating. They were satisfied. Now they were going to war against an army of orcs marching against Rohan.  
They were ready and up for killing some orcs. An army had already been organized in Rohan to fight against the army of orcs.  
After some hours they arrived to Rohan. They saw the army of Rohan ready to fight against the army of orcs.  
Rohan welcomed the army of Grozania. The two armies of men were friends and they were happy to fight together against the orcs.

"Now don't pee in your pants" Legolas said to Gimli.  
"What! Don't shit in your pants" Gimli replied him.  
"Hey, Frodo. Your feet smells like the shit of an orc" Gandalf said.  
"So what if they do? Do you want to lick them clean? You old bastard" Frodo said back.  
"Now don't be arrogant you stupid camel ass lickers" Ibriha, Aragorn and Elrond said.

They all laughed together. The orcs arrived and there should be a big war. Just after some few minutes the orcs marched against the men and started their attack.  
The men were ready with their elf rangers.

"FIRE!" the commander yelled.

The arrows flew against the orcs and a lot of them died. The rangers ran behind the melee fighters. They were ready.

"ATTACK!" the commander yelled.

Gimli looked at Legolas and Ibriha.

"Now I'm going to show u smelly white shit boys how to fight like a real warrior". HALA RUMBLAAA!" Gimli yelled and started to attack.

Ibriha and Legolas laughed and started to attack right behind Gimli. The war had begun.


	2. Chapter 2

_Wrote by Ibrahim_ _On 14-11-2010_

**The Hero of Grozania**

_**Chapter 2:**_

More than five thousand men and orcs were fighting. It was a big war and it was hard. They were not safe anywhere.  
The archers were shooting against everyone and no one could know when they would die. But after long time it looked like the men were winning. Some of the orcs began to flee.  
Ibriha like Legolas was an archer. Ibriha spotted a fleeing orc and shot him in the back head. The orc screamed like hell.

"Oh my God. He screams like if there were 5000 pigs screaming at once. Holy crap don't make me deaf" Ibriha was thinking.  
"Yeah, they know how to scream like girls" Legolas said to Ibriha.

Elves could read minds.

"You mean pigs".  
"Ibriha, let's go for those orcs who's fleeing".  
"Sure".

They ran up a hill. From there they were aiming at the fleeing orcs and shooting them in their heads.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10. I'm a headshot pro you know?" Legolas asked Ibriha.  
"Only 10? You must hurry up you know? I'm at 37" Ibriha replied Legolas.  
"Oh my... WHAT?" Legolas was shocked.

The war had almost finished and some last few orcs were getting killed. After some minutes the war had ended. It was a great victory for the men.

"This was a nice wa... Oh my GOD! Frodo... Please! Your feet really smells like the shit of an orc!" Gandalf said to Frodo.  
"And your beard smells like if you had cleaned your asshole with it. It's also a little brown you know?" Frodo said back to Gandalf.  
"Hey, Gimli. I can hear your farts even from here you fatty boy" Legolas said to Gimli.  
"What! I can smell your shit out of your mouth you white elf ranger boy. Stupid elf making fun of a brave and legendary dwarf. How can this be?" Gimli replied.  
"IBRIHA, ARAGORN, LEGOLAS, FARAMIR, GANDALF. DEFEND ME. I'M DYING!" Elrond screamed.  
"Shut up! Oh my GOD! The war has already ended... Oh my GOD!" Ibriha said to Elrond.

They were having a party and they were having a lot of fun. After those parties the army of Grozania had to turn home.  
Next morning the army war prepared to ride back home. Later they began their "journey" back home. Everybody from Rohan waved goodbye to the army.  
They yelled words like "we love you, Grozania" or "we will never forget you". The army of Grozania waved back to the people of Rohan. The army was seen as heroes.  
While the army was riding back home they had a lot of fun. They raced against each other on their horses.

"Hey, Gimli. Let's take a race" Ibriha said to Gimli.  
"Fine, you white elf ranger boy" Gimli replied.

Legolas was counting down from 3.

"3, 2, 1, GO!".

They accelerated on their horses. Gimli was taking the lead.

"Hey, you fatty boy. Wait for me" Ibriha yelled.  
"No! White elf ranger boy. You can't beat me a dwarf you smelly elf" Gimli yelled back.

Everybody was laughing. Gimli's horse began to run slower and slower.

"Hurry up you old mold full of beard and thousands of souls!" Gimli screamed.

Ibriha took the lead. He was laughing and making fun of Gimli. Gimli got angry.

"What are you looking at you old mold elf boy" Gimli yelled at Ibriha.  
"Hahaha, now don't get mad you fatty boy" Ibriha said to Gimli while smiling at him.

Gimli was screaming like hell.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! HURRY UP YOU OLD MOLD FULL BEARDED CRAP".

Ibriha quickly ran across the finish line and was laughing. Gimli was very mad and wanted to kill Ibriha with his axe. When Gimli had finished he fell off his horse and made the biggest fart anybody had ever heard.

"Oh my GOD!" everybody said.

Last but not least they were laughing and smiling at Gimli. Gimli was looking angrily at them. He sure knew how to entertain people.


	3. Chapter 3

_Wrote by Ibrahim_ _On 08-12-2010_

**The Hero of Grozania**

_**Chapter 3:**_

Finally they arrived to Grozania. They were exhausted because of the long trip. When the army entered Grozania the women started to take care of those who were hurt.  
The other men asked for food. A lot of people got them something to eat and they sat down together and started eating.

"Now that was a nice war" Ibriha said.  
"Why do you say that?" Gimli asked him.  
"Because it was. Do you have a problem with that?" Ibriha asked.  
"Yes I have you stupid white elf ranger boy!" Gimli screamed.

Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin jumped up on the table and began to dance with their feet. Other people made the music while the four hobbits were dancing. While all were looking at the hobbits a new guest arrived into the tent they all were sitting in.  
It was a little creature. Ugly and bald. He was called Sméagol. When Sméagol saw the One Ring he got angry and jumped up on the table and attacked Frodo. There was a little bit of panic but Aragorn took a rock and threw it at Sméagols bald head.  
Sméagol fell down and acted like he was innocent.

"Oh, it's just the little Big Foot" Aragorn said.  
"I am innocentses" Sméagol screamed.  
"Yeah, yeah" Ibriha said.  
"Who are you?" Sméagol asked while he was looking at Ibriha.  
"Ibriha Salidaru" Ibriha answered simply.  
"Haven't heard of you" Sméagol said.  
"Why did you come here?" Gandalf asked.  
"I just wanted to be friendses with you" Sméagol said.  
"Friends! Ha!" Frodo screamed.  
"I am sorry" Sméagol yelled.  
"Yeah, yeah it's alright you bald boy" Frodo answered.  
"Fack you" Sméagol said angrily.

Sméagol had something important to say. It was about the Uruk-Hai army. Sméagol wanted to tell this to Ibriha, Legolas, Aragorn and Frodo because he wanted to be their friend.

"PLEASE ATTENTION PEOPLESES" Sméagol yelled. "I want to tell you new information. It is about the Uruk-Haises. THEY ARE MARCHING AGAINST YOU".  
"What. Is that true? Where did you hear about that?" Legolas asked.  
"I heard it in Rohan. THEY WANT TO ATTACK GROZANIA" Sméagol yelled.  
"We have to prepare then" Aragorn said.  
"Not necessary right now. They are making some shitses so they won't come right now" Sméagol said.

Then Frodo asked who have eaten his elven bread. The truth is that Sméagol threw it away outside.

"Hey. Who have eaten the elven bread?" Frodo asked.  
"It was the little beast over there" Sam said while looking at Sméagol.  
"No. It was not me. No. And I'm not a beastses you fat hobbitses" Sméagol replied.  
"It was you. I know it. You little liar" Sam said angrily.  
"No. Oh, what do we have here? Crumbs on his jacketses" Sméagol said with his big eyes.  
"Sam. You're a liar!" Frodo yelled at Sam.  
"No. It wasn't me" Sam said back.  
"Okay, okay. But now we all are going to fight for fun" Frodo said and smiled.  
"Yeah, let's go" Ibriha said.

They all went outside. They had their weapons ready. The first ones were Sméagol against Frodo.

"Are you ready you little shit" Frodo said and smiled evilly at Sméagol.  
"Yes I'm you little shitses" Sméagol said back to Frodo.

But Sméagol didn't want to fight. He wanted to eat because he didn't eat anything so he was hungry. He ran away and after five minutes he returned with a dead rabbit.  
Sam took it from him and made normal human food. Meat and potatoes. But Sméagol asked what Sam was doing.

"Wahhh. What are you doing? What is that?" Sméagol said.  
"It's food that everybody likes. Meat and potatoes" Sam replied.  
"What? What is tattooses?" Sméagol asked.  
"Po-ta-toes. Even you couldn't say no to that" Sam replied.  
"Oh, yes we could! Keep your nasty tattooses food away from me you fat hobbitses!" Sméagol said angrily.  
"What a jerk…" Sam said to himself.  
"Bye bye fat hobbitses. I'm going to take a shitses" Sméagol said while he was farting.  
"DAMN! BIG SHIT LIKE A HORSE" Sam yelled.  
"Oh yes" Sméagol said during his last biggest fart.

3


End file.
